StarCrossed Destiny A MidNight Trial
by Jaylin Ellie Waters
Summary: They've always sailed the sea's alone. What will happen when friends, unwanted family, and dragons are thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Page One.**

**Star Crossed Destiny. A Mid-Night Trial.**

By: Darken Truyance Iris Kalay Marie Pendragon

_She was all alone on a __dark, rotted, old ship,__ as she looked to the stars for comfort. She had already been out at sea for two and a half years now and had survived many things such as tsunamis, tempests, hurricanes, and much more. She had started sailing when she was 15 years old. Her mother had just died from a __land fever (land fever is something that pirates are known to get once they are made to stay on land for a very long period of time. Her mother used to be a pirate. Hence her getting the fever.)__, and her father was just a plain old drunk. So… she ran away, stole a fully loaded and stocked vessel, and sailed away… never looking back. When she had been out at sea about one and a half years she ran into (literally) the only other person who manned the old vessel with her. He was tall with ear-length, bark-brown hair and emerald green eyes. Right about now though he was fast asleep, he cared more for the sun-light and blue skies. She had picked him up at the port of Mirannoi, where he had been running from the local authorities, for stealing a priceless __emerald diamond__ from the mayor, and just so happened to run into a 16 year old captain. _

_**"Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss." A man said while helping her up.**_

_"**Oh, that's quite alright," she started," but for knocking **_

_**me over, you need to help me, on my ship for at least**_

_**a year." She finished knowing full well what he **_

_**was running from and, that by then the **_

_**authorities would have given up looking. "Agreed!"**_

_**He replied while eagerly shaking her hand. The two ran to the boat, and sailed, well… quickly anyways.**_

_By now, that had been three years ago. His year had been up and he had decided to stay on as her first mate. She agreed, terribly needing the extra crew hand._

_Now the winds were picking up speed and the sea starting to through its weight around more and more. "Johan!" she pounded on her crewmate's door," Get up! A storm is on its way!" She yelled. Just then a loud clunk was heard from inside the room, and then the door flew open. "How bad?" he asked while buttoning up his shirt. "It is just starting to pick up." She answered seeing the bandage that covered his torso, and remembering the four inch gash from him saving her life. _


	2. Chapter 2

Page Two.

** "I do believe that you need to leave me alone sir." She said with a face as stern as the rock crevice behind them. "Now, now little miss. You be a **

**g****ood**** little**** girl and come along with us." A man in a ragged old western**

**clothing**** said while pointing a gun towards her, "and you will come quietly,**

**or**** we will slit your mate's throat." And the mans buddies came out holding**

**Johan with a knife to his throat.**** The girl just glanced over at her crew member with a "how did this happen" look. "They jumped me in the alley right next to our rooms." He calmly and truthfully explained, knowing**** full well**** that she would be able to tell if he lied within seconds. "So, you jumped my guy, and expect****ed**** me to go right along with you?" she asked glancing back to the man with the gun, who was shaking his head, " Now that I can and will not tolerate." She finished as she pulled out both of her swords, and got ready for a fight. The men just laughed, "and how is a 17 year old going to fight all three of us by her lonesome?" one asked. "And a 17 year old girl at that!" and the others starting laughing. Just then two of the men had swords sticking out of their hearts as they fell to the ground and entered through deaths door. The only one that was left was the man holding the knife to Johan's throat. "Live or die. It's your choice really." She glared at him. "How about I take his life with me?" he said with a broad smile on his face. Just then he pulled out a gun from an inside pocket and went to fire at the young captain, but then Johan turned, hit the gun upwards, and broke the mans arm all in one fluid motion. But in all of the commotion the man had also brought down his hand that held the knife and it had slashed right down Johan's torso. As Johan slowly turned around, the girl ran up, and helped him to the ground (the man had already run off in fear). She put pressure on the wound and did what she could to ease his pain as she helped him back to their ship. **

As she came back into reality, they started running up the stairwell and were instantly hit with a tempest of wind. Immediately the captain was flown over the railing. She had reached out just in time to grab the railing as well as break her shoulder. "Johan!" she yelled, but no one answered. Johan had also been blown back, but in the opposite direction. He had managed to grab hold of the door frame before the wind could carry him over board. "Johan!" she again yelled," I can't hold on much longer!" still no one answered. Just as she was about to slip off of the railing as a strong and calloused hand grabbed her soft and weak one. "Star! Don't let go!" Johan yelled as he swung her over and onto the deck. "We have to get to the sails!" she yelled over the howling wind. "Your shoulder first." He demanded when he saw her hand go to her shoulder and her face twist with pain. "I'm fine." She lied," The sails won't last long in this. Now move!" she ordered. Immediately Johan climbed the mast and started securing the sails, while star ran over to the helm and tried to keep the ship from going under. Within a few minutes Johan had joined her at the helm.


	3. Chapter 3

Page Three.

Another gust of wind suddenly came at the two ship mates, making star lose her grip on the helm. If Johan had not been there she would probably have gone overboard. "Get below." He softly said in her ear," I'll handle the helm." She went to protest, but then thought better of it. She was injured and close to passing out. So nodding her head, she carefully made her way towards the stairwell. Just as she was getting to the first step a loud crack sounded through the wind. She turned and saw that Johan was right in the path of the falling mast, and not making as if he was going to leave his post anytime soon. "Johan! Move!" she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, but he still did not hear her. Just then one of the top mast poles came crashing down, trapping star beneath its weight. The last thing that her eyes allowed her to see was Johan smiling and the mast coming down.

When Star woke up the sun was shining in her eyes and her ship was in ruins. She then remembered," Johan!" She struggled with the heavy pole that was on top of her and managed to get it off, but as soon as she tried to get up, she fell right back down in pain. She felt her ribs and immediately knew where the pain was coming from. She counted three broken ribs to go along with her shoulder, so she slowly and carefully sat up. After a few wobbly steps she made it over to her unconscious first mate. The mast had fallen over his ribs and both legs. ::No doubt they are broken:: she thought. She leaned down and as she moved the hair away from his face, she noticed that he wasn't unconscious, instead he was gritting his teeth in pain and breathing heavily. "Johan?" she started, " Can you move at all?" She asked. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Usually he was a strong man, but his glazed over eyes betrayed his pain. "I…can't move…my legs." His breath came in short gasps. "First you need to calm your breathing." She replied as she whipped his face with a cool rag. He took slower and deeper breaths, but they were still shaky. "I'm going to reach under the mast." She explained, "I need to feel your ribs and legs." Johan shook his head letting her know that he understood. She leaned down and carefully maneuvered her hand under the mast and held his with the other. As she moved her hand along his side she heard him gasp and (almost) break her hand, also she felt something warm and sticky. ::He's bleeding!!:: she thought worriedly. She then moved down to his legs and this time she heard a scream through gritted teeth. She pulled out and looked down at him. His face was beaded with sweat and the strain was as clear as day. :: How am I ever going to move this blasted thing:: She thought. "Johan," he looked at her," You need to stay awake. I'm going to try and move the mast." She explained then wondered ::How?::. "Catch a whale." He softly and quietly said as he smiled up at her. She immediately caught his meaning. She ran to the topside and retrieved two thick, long and heavy ropes, tied meat to each of the ends and the mast to the others. Then all that was left to do was to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Page Four.

"Johan, you need to stay awake." She calmly told him, then thought :: He has lost way to much blood :: Just as he was about to answer, the slack on the ropes tightened, and the mast slowly started to move. Almost as if the animals knew who and why they were helping.

As the mast slowly moved Johan immediately gritted his teeth. :: Stay awake:: was the only thought going through his mind. Star hated this. Hated seeing the one person she cared for in the whole world in pain. She noticed that Johan started to breathe more heavily and erratically, and that his grip on her hand tightened. "Johan!!" she shouted when his eyes began to close," Stay with me. The mast is almost off." Two minutes later the mast was off his legs, and star ran to cut the ropes. The whole time saying a silent," Thank you." To the animals that had so graciously helped them. She then ran back over to Johan, and noticed that his side and right leg were bleeding profusely. So she quickly grabbed some rags and bandages and cleaned up his side, then she moved to his legs. "Johan," she got his attention, "I have to set the bones." He nodded but his face was streaked with pain. She went to the right leg first. CRACK! SCREAM! She now had tears running down her face. She wished she could stop the pain. She quickly put his leg into a splint and then did the same to the other. After she was done setting his legs, she then made a makeshift litter, maneuvered Johan onto it and pulled him up using the ropes. Then, slowly and carefully, she lowered him down the stairwell, into his cabin, and onto his bed. She quickly put the nets up on with side, (so that he would not fall out) put a cool cloth on his forehead, and then went up on the deck (forgetting about her own pain), and started putting her baby back together.

Later that night…………………………………………………………………………………………

The whales had miraculously returned, which meant that she was able to get the mast back up and then swing down to fix the side boards. Now, on the other hand, she was sunburned, tired, and in a great deal of pain. She then went down to check on Johan, but found that his condition had worsened. He now has a fever and delusions out the wazzoo. But she came to the conclusion, rather quickly, that she had better tend to herself before she tended to him anymore. So she set her shoulder, bandaged up her torso, and then moved the netting on Johan's bed, and cradled his head on her lap for the rest of the night.

The next day both were in better spirits. Johan's fever had broken and he wasn't in as much pain. "How ya holdin' up?" star asked walking in. "A little better," he said smiling, then serious," Where is the emerald?" "In the drawer where it always is," star replied," Why?" "Can you hand it to me?" he asked fully understanding the surprised look on her face. Upon coming aboard he had asked her only one thing………………


End file.
